Teru Fukui
A supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced. He's an old friend of Ryou Shirogane and comes from the Kyushu region. Bio & Personality Teru is originally from a small town in the more rural parts of Japan. Being from a small working class family, he had to work very hard to gain scholarships and such to be able to afford moving out to pursue his passion for science. He moved out of home for high school and lived independently during that time (taking up many a part-time job), where he first met Ryou. The two hit it off well, especially when Teru heard Ryou's parents were famous researchers. After they graduated, Teru decided to travel the world with the money he saved. Teru has an energetic and inquisitive personality. He's quite quirky and at times difficult to be around because of it, but for the most part he is friendly and means well. Appearance Teru has a rounded face with large golden eyes and brown hair at a medium length. He wears glasses, and has a lot of different pairs of them in various bright colours and styles. He is average height for a young man. Teru enjoys wearing bright, strange and unfashionable clothes, often with big bold logos and colours. As he has travelled to many countries over the past few years, he has collected many strange traditional garments from the places he's visited as well as wearable souvenirs which he usually wears with his every day clothes. He's quite eccentric with his appearance in a way. Story Prior to TMMR : Before TMMR, Teru had spent the past few years traveling the world after finishing his studies. He visited many different exotic countries and studies the wildlife and environment there. During TMMR 'A Foe in Mew's clothing' : Teru first appears when he watches Natasha save Rinzen amongst a crown of on lookers. Later that evening, he arrives at the café and is introduced to the team as a research colleague of Ryou's and also as a new busboy. He also secretly begins working on the DNA cleanser with Ryou. : When Anei appears, he and Ryou figure out she must be from the alien side. 'The Scientists True Intentions' : With it being obvious that the DNA cleanser should also be used on Anei, Ryou and Teru work even harder to complete it. When it's revealed by the aliens that Shinichi is actually the mastermind behind everything, Teru helps the team formulate a plan of action to lure Shinichi out and rescue the trapped Mews. : While the team go out and do this, the two scientists are finally able to complete and machine and arrive at the battlefield in the nick of time, and defeat the now mutated Shinichi with the machine. : After Tokyo has regained peace, Teru decides to continue his travels and goes on his merry way. Relationships Ryou Shirogane Natasha Hoshimi Rinzen Sakuranbo Keiichiro Akasaka Anei Kyuukei Navigation Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Males Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Supporting Characters